3 Together Forever
by Sanguine Tear
Summary: Cheyanne is offered a way out but will she take it or remain with the team?


Together Forever

It was a beautiful sunny day in California. The sky was clear and downtown quiet. Suddenly sirens sounded through the air shattering the quietness of the neighborhood. Up the street a black van rounded the corner its tires screeching and smoking. Close behind it was two military vehicles. That was where all the noise was coming from. Passing a strip mall, the van turned down a small alleyway and into a nearby garage whose door immediately closed behind it. In seconds the M.P.s also rounded the corner and shot through the alleyway. Slamming on their brakes the people inside the vehicles stopped and looked out at the heavy traffic.

"Which way, sir?" His captain asked.

Colonel Decker sat there beside him looking furious. Glancing up and down the street he thought about it. There were three choices, left, difficult turn considering traffic, right, easiest and into the flow of traffic easy to disappear and finally straight, that was the most difficult route of escape.

"Straight." Decker ordered.

"Yes, sir."

Sirens blaring the two cars sped across the street. From the second floor of the garage Hannibal laughed. Soon Decker was out of sight and the sirens had faded out into nothing. Heading back downstairs Hannibal turned to an angry B.A.

"How bad is it?"

"Man, they shot up my van real good. I need a new right rear tire and it'll probably take all night to realign the steering."

"Alright, let's go get Face and Chey right now. I didn't have a chance to warn them and they're also in this area. Decker could drive up on them at any minute."

"Man, this van ain't going nowhere right now."

"Who said drive? It's a nice day."

"You mean walk?" B.A. growled.

Hannibal just smiled and nodded putting his cigar back in his mouth. B.A. growled as they left the building. A couple of blocks away Face and Chey were leaving a hair and nail salon. Seeing them ahead Hannibal scanned the street, noticing something.

"Let's wait here for a moment, B.A. I want to watch Face for a couple of seconds."

"Why? How many women do you think Chey would let hang around him?"

"I know, but they've been married for a couple of months now. He should start getting the wandering urge soon."

"You told them that you would stay out of their personal life." B.A. reminded him.

"I know, but sometimes parents just gotta meddle."

They watched as Face and Chey walked past a modeling academy just as classes let out. From the building came a string of beautiful women. Hannibal watched as Face glanced at them then immediately turned his attention back to Chey.

"Well, I'll be. He just judged threat level and then completely ignored them." Hannibal smiled.

Heading across the street they caught up with them as the four of them headed back to the garage. Entering the building Face looked around and sighed.

"Well, it's a large place."

Leaning over to Chey he whispered.

"Maybe we can find a dark storeroom or something."

Hannibal turned to them.

"Sorry, what you see is it. No office here and just one large room upstairs. The only private room is downstairs and it's a very small bathroom. We're all going to have to bunk together until we get out of this."

Face sighed and looked around. Taking a breath to say something B.A. spoke first.

"Stay out of my van." He warned.

Heading upstairs they sat their stuff down in a corner then looked around once again.

"Well, it's not the Hilton." Face said.

Late that night Chey rolled over to find Face gone. Setting up she looked around to see him looking out of the window. Getting up she walked over to him.

"You're awake?" She quietly asked.

"Hannibal wanted around the clock surveillance. I've got four more hours before I have to wake up B.A."

"Want some company?"

"Certainly wouldn't mind it." He answered smiling at her.

Quietly the night continued as Chey walked the perimeter with him. Hannibal woke up some time later and watched them. Although usually led by his libido Face had yet to wander off from an assigned post. As he watched he noticed that both Face and Chey were all business. He wasn't trying to charm her, but he was certainly enjoying her company. Maybe they would make it after all, he thought smiling. The night continued on quietly as Face awoke B.A. for change of watch. Early in the morning, just as down was breaking, a woman's scream filled the air and had the entire team awake. All four went to a different wall and looked out the windows.

"What have you got?" Hannibal asked.

"All's quiet over here." Chey reported scanning the street.

"Here too." B.A. answered.

"I've got something." Face said reaching for the binoculars for a closer look.

"What is it?" Hannibal asked as they all headed over.

"It looks like three men are pushing around a woman."

"Are they physically attacking?" Hannibal asked.

"Not right now, they're just scaring her at the moment."

Soon another scream sounded.

"Alright, this may be real, or it may be Decker. We can't risk not helping if it's real. Chey, go to the end of the alley for cover-fire. Face approach from the East behind those dumpsters. B.A., you and I will take the van."

Soon everyone was gone as the van sped down the alleyway. Stopping at the attack scene Hannibal and B.A. jumped out. In seconds all three men and the one woman had their guns drawn and pointed at them. As they approached gunfire from two locations sounded over their heads. In the seconds needed for recovery Hannibal and B.A. had gotten back into the van and turned around. Picking up Chey and Face they rounded the corner and came to a screeching halt.

"You're kidding." Chey said. "He's got a bazooka pointed at us."

"Dead or alive." Hannibal reminded her with a smile as he lit his cigar and stepped out of the van.

Soon they were surrounded as the M.P.s quickly placed them in handcuffs. Decker approached and stared at Hannibal.

"End of the line, Smith."

Hannibal smiled about to say something when Chey spoke.

"Again? Couldn't you say something more original? That's quickly becoming your catch phrase."

He turned glaring at her as Hannibal laughed. Walking over to her he looked at her for a moment.

"How do you like you new set of bracelets? You knew that you'd be wearing them someday."

"Actually, they're really not my style. I prefer something a little bit looser. Your men made them a bit tight."

Decker looked at her and reached for her wrists. Instead of loosening them he clicked each wrist down another notch.

"Better?"

"Yes, thank you." She smiled.

Looking over at Face he continued.

"Tell me, was he worth it?"

"You're interested in my sex life now?" She responded.

"That's not what I meant. You threw everything away and gained nothing." He shouted.

"You're wrong. I threw nothing away and gained everything."

"You are determined to embarrass me, at any cost, aren't you?"

"It's never been about you. Your ego might think so but it's not."

"Listen, Cheyanne. It's not to late. Just tell me what I want to know, and I'll take these off and drop all charges. You'll walk away free and clear."

She nodded and spoke.

"Alright, what do you want to know?"

"Yeah, I thought reality would settle in eventually. Alright, tell me all about the A-Team."

"Well, originally there were three members to the group. After being sentenced by a military kangaroo court for a crime that they didn't commit they escaped and have been on the run ever since. The leader is Lt. Colonel John "Hannibal" Smith. Second in command is…"

"That's not what I asked." Decker shouted.

"It's not. You said to tell you about them." She innocently blinked.

"I want to know where they hide from us."

"Oh, usually in L.A."

"Where in L.A.? Who is your main contact? Where do those searching for you go?" They could see his blood pressure rising.

"Where in L.A.? Different places. You see when you're on the run you tend to not stay in one place long."

"You're not going to answer me, are you?" He glared.

"I am answering you." She responded.

Backing up he nodded.

"Alright, load them into the truck. If any of them make a move, shoot to kill." Looking at Cheyanne he continued. "Her as well."

Walking away they were soon loaded into the van and on their way to a maximum-security military prison. Hannibal, Face and B.A. sat on one side of the truck while Chey sat across from them on the other side. After complaining about her cuffs the soldiers had locked her hands behind her back and Face could tell that she was working on her cuffs already. She always had a small piece of wire hidden in her clothing. Looking at her he spoke.

"Relax, Chey. You can escape from probably any regular prison they put you in."

"Oh, they won't put me in a regular prison. If I do go, they'll put me in military same as you."

Hannibal looked at her and spoke.

"Can't, you're still a civilian."

"Yes, technically I'm a civilian. However, I am classified as a national security risk due to my connection with you."

"Guantanamo?" Hannibal asked.

"It's in the realm of possibilities." She answered.

Face looked at her again and sighed.

"You should have taken Decker up on his offer. That might have been your last chance."

She just scoffed at the idea.

"Take him up on the offer and do what? Testify against you in court? Couldn't do it. Besides, even if there is no court, I would simply be bored setting around the house all day long."

"What about going back to college and becoming a vet?"

"Nah, I'll do that when I retire."

"Well, it looks like you're about to." Face sighed.

"Not yet. We'll get away."

"You sure?"

"Positive." She answered with a smile.

The guard beside her turned to her and spoke.

"Do you want to be quiet or do I have to make you?"

Sighing she turned to him.

"Don't be so rude. If you're going to be rude then go set over there." She said pointing to the end of the bench.

He turned to look before thinking how did she point if her hands were cuffed. Turning back around a hard right knocked him unconscious. The other two guards jumped up for her as Hannibal and B.A. tripped them. Falling down a quick strike to the back of their necks soon had them unconscious as well. Getting the keys, she soon had them all unlocked. Reaching up Face grabbed her and kissed her deeply.

"You had better be sure." He warned.

"We've got a dinner date planned for Saturday night. I don't want to miss it."

As the truck slowed down Chey knocked on the window.

"Hey," She shouted. "Your friends back here all fell asleep. We got bored waiting for them to wake back up, so we'll be leaving now. Give Decker our regards."

The truck slammed on its brakes as the four of them jumped down and headed off towards a small town nearby. Circling wide they approached a small junkyard.

"Ok, this town is the first place that they are going to look. Keep sharp and we'll grab one of their vehicles to get out of here with." Hannibal said.

Settling down it was only a few minutes later that they heard sirens coming up the road. Soon military vehicles sped passed them as one blocked the road they had just come up.

"Hey, Hannibal." B.A. said. "That big truck hauler with the tarp. That's my van."

"Well, we'll just take back what's ours then." He smiled.

As the military deployed across town Hannibal turned to the others.

"Alright, they only have four men left guarding the van. We need to get them away. Face, you and Chey create a diversion. Perhaps give Decker a taste of his own set-up."

They smiled and nodded as they headed around the block. Looking around the corner he turned to her.

"You ready?"

"Always." She responded smiling at him.

Face just sighed. The jazz was back and strong. Giving her a quick kiss, they looked at each other and nodded. A second later Chey let out a terrified scream and ran from the alleyway with Face close behind. Grabbing her he tackled her to the ground as she struggled against him. The guards quickly rushed to help. Approaching them they stood as Chey ran behind them seemingly terrified.

"Who are you?" One of them shouted.

"Me? I'm one of the ones that you're looking for."

"What?" Another one shouted as they advanced.

"Yeah, but so is she."

All three of them turned to level their guns on her. Face attacked knocking one unconscious. The other two turned as Chey knocked out another one. Unable to decide what to do the last guard readied his gun and aimed at Face. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his back. Turning around he saw Cheyanne throw another rock. This one hit him in the stomach. Face moved behind him and soon the last guard fell unconscious as well. At that time the van pulled up and they both jumped inside. Heading out of town they noticed that the road out was blocked as well. Turned around they headed down an overgrown dirt road where an abandoned barn stood. Parking the van inside they waited.

"It won't take them long to find us here. Let's wait about an hour or two. They should relax enough by then for us to escape." Hannibal said.

They nodded and sat back waiting. Turning around Hannibal spoke.

"That was well done, Chey. When did you learn how to pick locks?"

"Oh, the handcuffs?" She looked over at Face and blushed, he didn't say anything but blushed as well.

Looking back at Hannibal she answered.

"Specialized training."

He looked at the two of them and just laughed. Several minutes later he spoke.

"Chey, I want you to leave and give yourself up."

"What? Why?" She shouted confused.

"Because Decker gave you a way out. Take it."

"No." She answered.

"Chey, we're on the run because we have to be. You don't. Now, go."

"Not happening." She said setting back in the chair unmoving.

Face looked at her for a moment and spoke.

"Hey, let's step out for a moment. Just to talk."

She nodded as they stepped out of the van. Looking at her he spoke.

"Hannibal is right, go."

"I told you, no."

"Why? Is it because of some silly emotion like love?"

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"Listen, Cheyanne. You're a great kid but that's all. I thought that I was in love but these last few weeks I've started to get bored. It's time for both of us to move on. Marriage just isn't for me and you're stopping me from being effective. You're simply in the way and I've had my fun. Now, leave. You're not one of us and never will be. Go and become a vet and play with your horses and animals. They can at least love you."

"Templeton?" Chey said searching his eyes.

"How much plainer do I have to make it? I don't love you anymore. It's over. I'll mail you the divorce papers. Now, go."

She turned and ran out the door disappearing around the corner. Face got back inside the van and closed the door.

"That was a bit harsh, Face." Hannibal said.

"Yeah, I know."

Looking at Face in the rearview mirror he noticed him staring at his wedding band with a completely lost look on his face.

"You really do love her, enough to let her go."

He nodded.

"She had a chance, Hannibal. I would prefer that she hate me forever but hate me in freedom."

"She's not going to hate you forever. She'll figure out that it was a con. However, that might take a while. You said everything that she's been afraid that you someday would."

"I know. I never wanted to hurt her, but I couldn't let her pass up an opportunity for freedom. Any of us would jump at it if offered."

"Face, you're fighting it, but in this instance if you're going to cry, I certainly won't judge you."

"Shows that much?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, you're really torn up about it."

He simply nodded and wiped his eyes. A while later Hannibal spoke.

"Ok B.A. We need to move. Decker is going to locate this barn soon."

Starting the engine, they were about to move when the side door flew open. Turning around they saw Chey standing there. Stepping up into the van she sat down in Face's lap and kissed him deep. Breaking apart she spoke.

"I decided to call bull-shit."

Smiling he leaned in kissing her again.

"Alright, everything that I said was a lie. That's true. But you have a chance to get out. Take it. I'll sneak by whenever possible."

"No, I'm here. As the old song says, 'one single minute in your arms is better than a lifetime alone."

Kissing each other again they finally broke apart as Hannibal spoke.

"Chey, are you sure about this?"

"Positive. I'm not going anywhere."

"It's your decision, kid."

She nodded as Face attached himself to her neck. Hannibal spoke.

"Alright, B.A. Let's get ready to move."

Chey spoke.

"You might want to take the dried-up river bed behind the barn. The van can get down into it and there is an overgrown dirt boat ramp that we can get out with."

Looking back at her he spoke.

"So, instead of leaving mad you went and surveyed the area?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"You never did believe him, did you?"

"Not at all." She smiled as Face moved from her neck to look at her.

Hannibal looked at them and asked.

"Why?"

"Templeton and I can't play poker together because we know each other's tells. When he lies to me, he has a tell that lets me know."

"What tell?" Face asked.

"Now, I can't give away all of my secrets, can I?"

"So, if you didn't believe me then why did you leave?"

"To give you a few minutes to think. To let you consider our relationship."

"To let me feel like a complete ass?"

"Yeah, that too. I knew you didn't mean it and I knew what you were doing. Doesn't mean that it still didn't hurt."

"I'm sorry." He said kissing her once again.

Soon the van pulled out of the barn and headed down into the dry riverbed. Traveling a short distance, they soon saw the overgrown boat launch.

"Well, look at that, and the highway is just above it." Hannibal smiled.

Climbing out of the riverbed they were soon back on the highway once again. Still setting on Face's lap she turned to him.

"Do you think that you could let me go now?"

"I'm never letting you go again." He admitted kissing her once more.

"Listen, lovebirds. B.A. just replaced the shocks in the van. Knock it off before he has to replace them again."

Reluctantly Cheyanne moved to her seat as they headed towards L.A. once again. Two months later they waited in the van for Face to make a post office pick up. Entering the van, he handed Chey a folded piece of paper. Unfolding it she looked at it for a few minutes. The paper was a new release wanted poster of the team. Now there were four pictures on it. The last picture was one of her listing her as civilian Cheyanne Smith Peck. Daughter of Lt. Col. John 'Hannibal' Smith and wife of Lt. Templeton 'Face man' Peck. She looked over at Face as he winked at her.

"You're officially one of us now. No turning back."

She smiled and nodded. Writing something on the paper she went back inside and mailed it. A couple of days later a letter arrived for Col. Decker. Opening it he saw the wanted poster and a written note under Chey's photo.

"Thank you for printing my good side."

Decker wadded up the wanted poster and threw it into the trash. She was simply too much like her father. At a nice beachside hotel Face gathered her up into his arms once again. Soon they let the night embrace them as they found acceptance in each other's arms.


End file.
